Don't Scream
by justyoureverydaygirl
Summary: JJ gets taken by demons for information on the angel tablet. Needless to say, Sam is pissed.


JJ looked around, desperate to find some way out. She was kneeling in some sort of freaky metal room, wearing her sports bra and old cut-off denim shorts. There was a slanted table with straps in the enter of the room and she would be damned if she got anywhere near that thing. There was a door on the opposite wall, locked. Other than that, there was no way to get out. The ceilings were high, and there was a single strip of fluorescent lighting stretching across the room.

They had taken her when she was changing. The boys had gone to get food, and when they left, the wind had blown the salt out of line. JJ had been getting ready for bed when three of them rushed in. They quickly knocked her out with what she guessed now was chloroform. Next thing she knew, she was in this hole.

The door swung open, revealing one of the tallest men she had ever seen, next to an average height woman. JJ sprung to her feet, but the woman held her hand out, and slammed her into the wall behind her. The impact was enough to disorient her for a moment, enough time for the man to rush over and grab her. Struggling, she was helpless when they strapped her onto the table.

"Let me go."JJ demanded through her teeth, flipping her hair out of her face,

"Oh, Jennifer." The woman hissed, slightly worn from the effort of pinning her to the table. "I'm afraid we can't. We have our orders." She went back to the door, and picked up a satchel, something that JJ hadn't noticed when they came in. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Wow." JJ hissed. "Pretty original. I have always wondered why you demons don't become writers, or comedians."

"I can see that we'll have to do this the hard way."

"You don't sound that torn up about it." She said, trying to keep her eye on both demons. The man took out a scalpel, and handed it to the woman. Her stomach clenched in fear.

"Torn up is exactly what you'll be, if you don't tell us what we want to know." She ran the dull part of the cold scalpel down JJ's bare stomach, grinning manically. "Where is the angel tablet?"

JJ laughed. "Bitch, you'll have to cut it out of me." She spat at her.

"Not a problem." The demon growled, slowly dragging the scalpel through the layers of skin above your stomach.

_Don't scream_. JJ thought to herself, biting her tongue. _Whatever you do, don't scream_.

Things went much the same for the next few hours, and she can recount every second. They would ask where the tablet was, JJ wouldn't say. She would get cut, or burned, or some other creative method of making her wish that she was dead. She screamed.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the woman seemed to give up. "This is your last chance!" She screeched, her eyes going black.

JJ simply laughed. "My boyfriend's going to kick your ass." She said, numb. "He will hunt you down. Sooner or later, he's going to regret everything you've done. He's going to do what you've done to me to you, a thousand times over." She vowed. "Or better yet, he'll just send you back to where you came from, so that a professional can do it."

She drew back the knife that she was holding now, and JJ looked her in her black eyes.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Sam ran through, wielding a shotgun and a look that would send Lucifer back to the pit, if he could avoid the hell that Sam was going to give with that look. He swung the butt of the gun into the man's head, knocking him out, and shot him once.

He then turned his hatred-filled gaze towards the woman, and aimed. "Die, bitch." Was all he said as he pulled the trigger.

Dean sprinted through the door, his own shotgun in his hands, and saw the dead demons. Then he turned to you. "JJ."

Despite the pain she could still feel full-force, JJ grinned. "I knew you guys would come." She said, almost delirious.

Sam rushed towards her, throwing the shotgun towards the floor. He undid her ties as fast as he could, then tore off his shirt, pressing it against the worst of her cuts.

"Awesome." JJ joked. "I get to die seeing you shirtless. I can't think of a better way to go."

"You're not going to die."Sam snarled. "Don't you dare talk like that." He was fumbling now, seeing how hopeless everything looked.

She raised her newly-freed arm, pressing it to the side of Sam's face. "I love you."

"No, JJ. You'll be fine. Don't say goodbye." He said desperately.

Dean hurried to your other side, looking you over helplessly, trembling slightly.

"JJ..." Dean said quietly. He's never been good with goodbyes.

"I love you guys." JJ whimpered softly, before letting go, and falling asleep for the last time.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

_Well that's annoying_. She thought. _Is this Hell? Is Hell just repeated beeping? If it is, Dean was seriously exaggerating. Everything hurt though. Maybe he wasn't exaggerating._

"JJ?" She heard a voice whisper next to her.

Ugh. She didn't want to answer. For some reason, she knew that she had to. Struggling against imaginary bonds, she tried to force her eyes open. "Mmm."

"JJ!" She heard the voice again and she felt yourself be pulled up and tugged into a hug. JJ groaned. That hurt. She was set back down hastily but carefully. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

She blinked rapidly for a moment, as she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry for a moment, then her eyes focused, and she saw Sam, with his palms covering his face. JJ lifted her hand, and rested it on his cheek, lightly. Sam pulled his hands back, and gazed into her eyes with such happiness that she was taken aback.

She coughed a few times, then spoke in a rusty voice. "It's a shame." She smiled. "The last thing that I ever see won't be you with your shirt off."

Sam laughed, choking on tears. "I told you that you'd be okay." He said, and he stroked her neck, her cheek, her forehead. He ran a finger over her lips.

"Do you think that normal couples have to do stuff like this?" JJ said, taking a few deep breaths.

Sam shook his head, and bent over, laying his forehead into the crook of her neck. "I thought you were going to die." He whimpered. He sounded horrified at having said it out loud.

She slid her hand down his hair, and rested it on his shoulder. "Me too."


End file.
